


Love Is Hard

by QSuns



Category: Marvel
Genre: Friendship/Love, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QSuns/pseuds/QSuns
Summary: “My dear, love is not easy and it never has been.”Sigyn has been on the run for years. She had escaped Asgard in an effort to prevent Asgard from being taken over; no one, not even her best friend, has been able to find her… until now.When she is found by the Avengers and the Asgardians, they realize that they are in danger. They are given a prophecy, and Sigyn must lead an army along with her one true love.Sigyn realizes how much danger they’re in. She never thought she’d be leading an army, let alone thousands of soldiers and superheroes. She does discover who her true love is, but that leaves one question…Can the group defeat their enemy before it’s too late
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Sigyn (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One- Sigyn

I slipped silently through the streets. I’d been on the run for a very, very long time. I’d been on the run for years; I did it to protect Asgard from being destroyed.  
When I came here, to Midgard, an enormous monster followed me and was killed by the Avengers- I later learned who they were by watching the news. I’d been telling everyone my Midgardian name so long that I’d gotten close to forgetting my real name- Sigyn. Yes, I’m the goddess of knowledge, wisdom, and fidelity. My Midgardian name is Charlotte Rose, if you’d like to know.  
I accidentally bumped into another student going to my college; I was going to college to help hide myself if the monster came back. I’m still not exactly sure what it was; I don’t think anybody does. I kept walking past the college student. I lived in New York City, near the Stark Tower (or the Avengers Tower) in my dorm.  
I really did my best to ignore my roommates; they were all stinky, smelly boys that I absolutely despised. One of them kept trying to get me to go on a date with him, and I kept fighting back. I would never give in. His name was Pete Jorgenson. He was a bit obese, and he had greasy brown hair. His eyes were an ugly shade of green-blue, and his fair skin was covered in freckles.  
We had two other roommates- Jim Handyslur and Perry Jonacks. Jim and Perry failed every single one of their classes, and they skipped them, too. Jim had wild orange hair, eyes so dark they were almost black, and tan skin. Perry had ugly tan hair, pale skin, and reddish grey eyes. I wasn’t looking forward to seeing them.  
“Hello,” a man said next to me.  
I jumped, startled, as I saw him. He stood there with six other people. The man himself had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. He wore a grey hoodie, grey joggers, and a pair of Adidas tennis shoes. The man next to him had black hair, blue-grey eyes with green flecks, and paler skin. A woman was with them; she had shoulder length red hair, fair skin, and dark eyes. Next to her was a shorter man with greyish hair, fair skin, and dark eyes.  
Another man, who looked nervous, had greyish hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. The last person, a man, had a beard, mustache, and brown hair. His eyes were brown and he had fair skin. The first two men I saw I recognized instantly; it took me a little longer to recognize everybody else. The first two men were Thor and Loki; and the other five were the other Avengers (although Loki wasn’t one of them).  
I smiled. “Hi, Thor. Hi, Loki.”  
I remembered everything about my past with them on Asgard- I remembered being friends with both Thor and Loki, but Loki and I were closer. I had never met the other Avengers, though.  
“You know her?” the woman said.  
“Yes,” Thor replied. “Loki and I have been friends with her since we were children.”  
“He’s right,” Loki pointed out.  
The woman walked up to me, her arms crossed. I studied her, and she studied me. Then, she held out her hand, and I shook it.  
“Natasha Romanoff,” she said. “Don’t call me by my last name, please. Just Nat or Natasha.”  
“Okay,” I replied, nodding. “I’m Sigyn, goddess of fidelity, wisdom, and knowledge. Although, if you wanted to, you could call me Charlotte, since it’s my Midgardian name.”  
“Midgardian name?” Natasha laughed.  
“The Asgardians have Midgardian names for when we come here,” I explained.  
One after one, the other Avengers and I shook hands. I met them all- Bruce, Tony, Clint, and Steve. Bruce seemed a bit nervous sometimes, and Tony seemed confident, maybe even overconfident. Clint seemed like somebody who wouldn’t attack or kill you without a reason, but I could tell that I shouldn’t underestimate him. Steve, well, he was serious and seemed like a leader.  
“Well, we should probably go back to the Avengers Tower,” Tony sighed.  
Loki flicked his hand, and then told me, “You’re going to stay with us at the Avengers Tower now. Your stuff is already there.”  
“And college?” I asked. “I only have a few days left before I graduate.”  
“You can continue to go to college for the next few days,” Thor said.  
I sighed with relief. “Good. I was planning on finishing.”  
Loki snorted. “For once you try to finish something.”  
I could hear the sarcasm in his voice; he knew I finished a lot of things. I smiled at him.  
“Like you ever finish anything, Liar Boy,” I replied, laughing.  
I’d been calling him that for as long as I can remember. Loki would sometimes call me Sig, or he would call me Smarty Pants. I didn’t care one bit. When I finally stopped laughing, I met his eyes.  
“Yeah, yeah, Smarty Pants,” he replied, smirking.  
We walked to the Avengers Tower. Everybody was silent except for me; I was calling my college to let them know I was moving out of my dorm into a private building for me to stay in. No matter how much the secretary asked me, I didn’t tell her where I was staying. She finally let me stay at the Avengers Tower, though. It was fine, though. Kind of. At the same time it wasn’t, but I’d figure it out.  
After I hung up, we walked silently for another couple of yards. By then, I was kind of uncomfortable. The only two things that kept me from being super uncomfortable were Loki and Thor.  
“So… how much do you know about the Avengers?” Natasha finally said.  
“I know about the monster that followed me here,” I said. “And I know about Loki trying to take over the world. I know everything that you guys have fought off since.”  
“Okay, good to know,” Tony said.  
We were silent for a few more steps before we arrived at the Avengers Tower. Loki stopped beside me, and I glanced at him. Adrenaline flashed through my gut when I looked at him, and I immediately looked away. I don’t know why that happened; we were best friends, not enemies. I shrugged it off as we entered the building; it was amazing. It was really the Stark Tower, but since the Avengers were formed, it was called the Avengers Tower.  
“Would you like me to show you to your room?” Loki asked.  
“Sure,” I replied.  
“There’s a party tonight!” Tony called after us. “It starts at five o’clock! Don’t be late!”  
“We won’t!” I called back.  
When we got to my room, I was speechless. I stared at its beauty- the walls were painted turquoise with shimmery gold polka dots. The sheets on the bed were white, but the comforter was gold. The curtains were silver, and that was just the bedroom section. There was still the large bathroom that I hadn’t seen yet. It wasn’t really a room; it was more of a suite. All of my stuff was there, too.  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Loki said, interrupting my thoughts.  
He was smiling at me, and I noticed that my jaw was hanging open. I closed it, meeting his eyes. I smiled a tiny smile back.  
“Yes, it is,” I replied.  
“Anyway, the party Tony mentioned… five is about ten minutes from now. I should go get ready,” Loki said. “If I were you, I’d wear casual dress or a simple dress.”  
“Thank you,” I told him, and he left to go get ready.  
I looked in the closet to find dresses of all kinds. After a couple of minutes, I chose a mint green dress that was simple, like Loki had suggested. It had spaghetti straps, and it went down to my knees. A little black leather belt was tied around my waist. I braided my hair around my head so it looked like a braided blonde crown of hair. I put on royal blue eyeshadow on my eyes, bringing out my chocolate brown eyes.  
By the time I was finished, it was time to head to the party. As I walked out of my room, I found Loki walking out of his. He wore a black suit and tie. He saw me, and our eyes met before we studied each other.  
“You look beautiful,” he said quietly.  
“Thank you,” I replied, smiling. “You look handsome.”  
“Thank you,” he replied.  
I hoped I wasn’t blushing; I was pretty sure I wasn’t blushing, but there was a small chance I was. We walked side by side to the living room, where the party was. Everybody was gathering; there was talk of staying up late since it was Friday. I was happy, and I looked around the room, noticing the changes.  
A table covered in food and drinks was set up along one side. A TV with a pile of movies was nearby. Everybody was there now, and there were a few people I didn’t recognize. They all noticed me immediately. A woman with killer high heels, dark eyes, and long blonde hair smiled at me.  
“Hi,” she said. “I’m Pepper, Tony’s wife. You must be Sigyn. It’s nice to meet you.”  
“It’s nice to meet you, too, Pepper,” I replied quietly.  
An African American with short hair and brown eyes stood next to Pepper.  
“Sam Wilson,” the African American said, reaching out to shake my hand. I shook it. “It’s nice to meet you, Sigyn.”  
“It’s nice to meet you, too,” I replied.  
The party started, with music playing while everybody talked. I met Nick Fury, Happy Hogan, and Peter Parker. Nick seemed like a person who would demand what he wanted when he wanted it. I didn’t mind. Happy and I had a good conversation for a while. I learned he was the head of security, which I found interesting. Peter was sixteen, and he was really sweet. I could live with him. I was about ready to live with anybody but my former dorm roommates back at college.  
At around eight, we turned on a movie. It was Doolittle. Loki and I sat next to each other. I vaguely remember watching the movie. Afterwards, though, I don’t remember exactly what happened.  
When I woke up, I was still on the couch. Loki was still there, next to me, but… his head was much higher up than I remembered it. And then I realized that my head was in his lap and that he was still asleep. Loki, snoring, had his hands in my hair, which had come loose while I was asleep. I carefully sat up, careful not to wake him, and then slipped into my room to change and fix my hair.  
I changed into gym shorts and my favorite Chiefs shirt. The shirt was red, and it had the laces and outline of a football in yellow. In yellow words around the football, it quoted Travis Kelce, saying, “You gotta fight for your right to party!” I loved it. I started brushing through my tangled hair when Loki walked into the room. I hardly even glance at him.  
“Hi, Loki,” I said.  
“Hi, Sig,” he replied. “How’s it going?”  
He stood next to me.  
“Well,” I replied, but not really, after where I fell asleep the night before.  
“Really? After last night?” he replied.  
I winced. “You knew about that?”  
“Yeah,” Loki replied. “You fell asleep before I did, with your head on my shoulder. I didn’t want to wake you.”  
“You were asleep when I woke up,” I said. “Did I wake you?”  
“No,” he replied. “Tony and Thor played an air horn noise as loud as it would go in my ear.”  
I burst out laughing. By now, I had already finished brushing my hair. Loki smiled next to me. When I finally stopped laughing, my face was red because I was laughing so hard. I set down my brush and looked at him.  
“You’re going to regret telling me that,” I said, smirking.  
“Oh, shoot!” he yelped playfully. “Get me out of here!”  
He started towards the door, but I grabbed his arm, saying, “Oh, no you don’t.”


	2. Chapter Two- Sigyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from the last chapter.

He laughed evilly at me as I teleported the two of us to the living room. My stomach did a backflip as he looked at me. I smiled playfully at him as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I let go of him, dodging his attempt to steal my phone from me.  
“No! No! Sig, you cannot do this to me!”   
He laughed playfully.  
“Yes, I can,” I replied, laughing.  
I put my phone next to his ear, playing an air horn noise really loudly. Laughing burst out nearby as Loki collapsed onto the ground, being dramatic and pretending to die. I jumped and turned around, startled. The Avengers stood there, laughing so hard their faces turned red. I smiled.  
When they finally stopped, Thor said, “So he told you how Tony and I woke him up?”  
“Yep,” I replied. “And I made sure it was clear he’d regret telling me that.”  
I smiled as Loki sat up. I helped him up, and my fingers tingled when they touched his. Like usual, I shrugged it off. Thor laughed a little, and smiled at me.  
“Of course that’s how it went,” he said. “So, how do you like it here?”  
“It’s great,” I replied. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome,” all the Avengers- and Loki- said at the same time.  
I smiled.  
“What days do you have classes?” Tony asked.  
“Um… today’s Wednesday… I don’t have any today,” I said. “I have a college algebra class tomorrow at ten. I have a Norse mythology class at twelve, and on Friday I have the same classes at the same time. Then I finally get to graduate.”  
“Okay, good to know,” Clint said.  
“So you get to stay here all day, and we get to know each other?” Loki asked.  
I heard sarcasm in his voice, but I didn’t care. “You know for a fact we already know each other, Liar Boy.”  
“Smarty Pants.” Loki snickered.  
“Danger Child.”  
“Wisdom Face.”  
“Horse Face.”  
Loki looked offended at that one. “Pardon me?”  
“You heard me,” I replied, crossing my arms.  
Instead of replying, Loki burst into laughter. I burst into laughter, unable to keep my cool. I didn’t double over like Loki did, but I was still laughing pretty hard when I heard the music playing.  
I knew this song- Tony had played it the night before at the party. He had said it was called Iron Man by Black Sabbath. I looked over, finally not laughing anymore, and I saw Tony playing it. Tony was singing to the first sentence- ‘I am Iron Man.’ When the song was over, I snatched the phone from Tony.  
He tried to take it back, but I held it out of his way. “Tony, no. I have a song I want to play.”  
Tony cursed under his breath. “Fine.”  
I typed in the song, and I played it. “Thor, this song suits you.”  
“It does?” Thor asked.  
“Yes,” I replied. “It’s called Thunderstruck by AC/DC.”  
Thor smiled, listening to the song, and he started tapping his foot to the beat before going all in. He started to sing and play the air guitar, and I knew he liked it. When the song was over, Thor smiled at me.  
“That song is amazing,” he said. “So, let’s play truth or dare. I’ll go first.”  
“Okay,” I replied, nervousness fluttering in my gut.  
“Sigyn, truth or dare?” Thor asked.  
“Dare,” I replied.  
“I dare you to act like a person in this room,” Thor said. “And you can talk. But no illusions.”  
“Got it,” I replied. “But somebody needs to make me start crying for this.”  
“Okay,” Loki said, thinking. “Okay, I got it. Sigyn, I only ever hung out with you because my father told me to-”  
“You can stop now,” I interrupted. Tears already welled up in my eyes. I looked up at Thor, and did my best impression of Loki. “Tell me!”  
“Um…” Thor obviously didn’t know.  
I knew Loki knew, though. I moved on to the next line so it was easier to guess.  
“So I-I-I I’m the monster parents tell their kids about at night?” I said. I noticed that Tony was recording this as I rubbed the tears away. “Kneel.”  
“Oh! Hela!” Thor exclaimed.  
“No,” I replied. “Your savior is here!”  
Loki let out a nervous laugh.  
“Loki?” Bruce asked nervously.  
“Yes,” I replied.  
Loki smiled and spread his arms out wide. “I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose.”  
I laughed a little. Loki smiled at me.  
“By the way, Sig, that was a great impression of me,” he told me.  
“Thank you,” I replied.  
“Okay, it’s my turn,” Steve said. “Sam, truth or dare?”  
“Truth,” Sam replied.  
“Okay… do you like anyone in the room?”  
“No.”  
“Okay, your turn, Tony,” Steve said.  
“Truth or dare, Loki,” Tony said.  
“Dare,” Loki replied.  
“I dare you to kiss… Sigyn,” Tony said. He snickered.  
I blushed as Loki sighed and looked at me with an expression that said, ‘I’m sorry, Sigyn.’ Loki walked over to me and kissed my cheek. My gut did a backflip when he did that. I wasn’t sure why I kept feeling nervous around him; I never had been before. I shrugged it off and glared at Tony.  
“Hey!” Tony yelled indignantly at Loki.  
Loki glared at him. “You didn’t specify where.”  
Tony sighed angrily. “Fine. Your turn, Nat.”  
“Truth or dare… Tony.” Natasha smiled.  
“Dare,” Tony replied.  
“I dare you to… do the worm.”  
Natasha smiled mischievously.  
“You know I hate doing that,” Tony replied.  
“That’s why I gave you that dare,” Natasha told him.  
Tony sighed, laid on the floor, and started doing the worm. He did it better than I thought he would. I couldn’t understand why he hated it so much, but I decided not to ask.  
“Clint, your turn,” Natasha said after Tony was done.  
“Truth or dare… Thor,” Clint asked.  
“Truth,” Thor said.  
“What is the most embarrassing nickname you’ve ever had?” Clint asked.  
“Um… I don’t know… probably Thunder Boy,” Thor replied, glaring at me.  
“Hey!” I yelled. It was my turn to be indignant. “That’s better than some of the other names I can think of right now!”  
“Fine, fine,” Thor laughed. “But I’m not taking it back.”  
“My turn,” Bruce interrupted us. “Truth or dare, Natasha.”  
Natasha thought for a moment. “Truth.”  
“If you had to choose, who here would you marry?”  
I smiled at her, feeling a bit sorry. Natasha rested her head in her hands, sighing.  
“Clint, probably,” she said.  
“My turn,” I said. “Truth or dare, Loki.”  
“Mmm, dare.”  
“I dare you to dance to a song chosen by the group for twenty seconds.”  
“Fine.”  
The group huddled around Tony, minus Loki, as we picked a song for him. We laughed a little after we chose, and Tony started playing it. Loki looked horrified when he heard the song- Can’t Stop The Feeling by Justin Timberlake. He sighed, and started doing a dance that I’d seen him do before- a dance he liked to call ‘snake hips.’ He stopped after ten seconds and then started doing the worm for the last ten seconds. I laughed hysterically as he jumped up after it was over.  
“It isn’t funny!” Loki cried out, angry that I was laughing.  
But soon, he was laughing, too. The doorbell rang, and Pepper got up. She sighed as everyone stopped laughing.  
“I’ll get it,” she said.  
She left the room, and everybody waited quietly for her to return. When she did return, she returned with people I hadn’t seen since I ran off to save Asgard- Odin, Frigga, Laufey, Sif, Maximus, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral. I knew Heimdall would’ve come if he could have come.  
Thor, Loki and I sank to our knees in front of Frigga, Odin, and Laufey. Odin gave us the signal to stand up, and we stood up. Odin and Frigga studied me. Frigga smiled sweetly.  
“Ah, Sigyn,” Odin said. “We’ve been looking for you.”  
“It’s great to see you again,” Frigga said, hugging me. I hugged her back.  
“It’s great to see you, too,” I replied as we pulled away, and then I turned to Odin. “If you can remember, I left so I could protect Asgard.”  
“Yes, I remember,” Odin told me. “Now, that’s not why we came. We didn’t know you were here.”  
“Okay,” I said slowly. What could the reason possibly be?  
We made a large circle around the living room. I stood between Thor and Loki.  
“Volstagg, tell them why we’re here,” Odin ordered.  
“Well… I had a dream,” Volstagg said. “And the dream had a prophecy.”  
“And the prophecy?” Laufey prompted. It was the first time he had spoken today.  
“Okay… here goes:  
Hail to the lost goddess  
Who shall lead an army of heroes  
To defeat a powerful enemy;  
She shall be the new queen  
Of the land of frost and snow  
Along with someone full of love for her  
And forever happy the pair will be;  
And beware of the enemy  
That thrashes and groans,  
Escaping his chains of ice.”  
I thought for a second. “Hail to the lost goddess.That means me.”  
“The land of frost and snow…” Laufey was thinking hard. “My only son died when he was a baby, and I have no other children. Surely when it says ‘land of frost and snow’ it means Jotunheim.”  
“Um…” Loki spoke up. “Your son isn’t dead. The Allfather… he found your son in the temple when he went to get the Casket. He took him and raised him.”  
“And where is he?” Laufey asked, studying Loki.  
“You’re looking at him,” Loki said, smiling.  
Laufey gasped slightly. “I’ve watched you grow up and I never realized it was you?”  
“Well, that’s apparently what happened,” Loki replied.  
“So, back to business,” Laufey said, smiling. “It says that you have to have a boyfriend…”  
“Yeah,” I sighed.  
I caught Thor studying me, and he smiled at me when he realized I had caught him. He looked away.  
“Not me,” Thor said. “If she’s queen of the land of frost and snow, and it’s talking about Jotunheim, her boyfriend has to be a Frost Giant.”  
Everybody looked at Loki. Loki shifted uncomfortably, and I realized why I felt nervous around him. I was in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it so far!


	3. Chapter Three- Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter.

Why did everybody have to stare at me? It made me surprisingly uncomfortable. I knew I was in love with Sigyn; who knows if she loved me back? She probably wanted to stay ‘friends’ and not date me, anyway. I caught Tony smirking, and I glared at him.  
“Tony, stop smirking,” I snapped.  
Tony laughed a little, covering his mouth with his hand. “Okay, okay, Liar Boy. I’ll stop.”  
“Don’t call me that, either,” I replied indignantly.  
“What else am I supposed to call you?” Tony shot back.  
I rolled my eyes. “I don’t know… Loki would be nice.”  
Tony snickered. “Alright, I Don’t Know.”  
“Anthony Edward Stark, you know very much what I meant.”  
Tony covered his mouth again, trying to suppress a smile.  
“Fine, fine, Loki,” he said.  
I sighed. I waved my hand, and Tony’s hair turned hot pink. He noticed immediately, and stormed over to me. He had to stand on his tiptoes to yell at me properly.  
“LOKI, TURN IT BACK RIGHT NOW!” he yelled.  
I smiled and waved my hand, turning his hair aqua blue. I smirked.  
“That’s not what I meant and you know it!”  
“Loki,” Sigyn broke in, giving me a warning look.  
I sighed. “Fine, fine.”  
I waved my hand and Tony’s hair went back to normal. Tony sighed, returning to his spot in the circle. I glanced over at Laufey, and then looked away.  
“Well, then, Laufey and the Avengers, are you willing to side with the Asgardians to defeat this enemy?” Odin asked.  
“The Avengers are ready to help you,” Steve said, and then realized he hadn’t introduced himself. “I’m Steve Rogers, or Captain America. I’m the leader of the Avengers.”  
“Thor isn’t the leader?” Odin asked. “I mean, he’s learning how to be a king.”  
“No,” Thor said. “The whole king thing is enough for me.”  
“Okay,” Odin said, nodding. He then turned to Laufey.  
“The Frost Giants will back you up,” Laufey said. He glanced at me. “If Loki wishes.”  
“My loyalty lies with Asgard, so I do wish,” I spoke up.  
“Then the Frost Giants stand beside you,” Laufey said. “May I stay here tonight?”  
“May the Asgardians stay as well?” Odin asked.  
“Yes, you may,” Steve said. “We have more than enough rooms for all of us.”  
“They’re really more like suites and not rooms,” Sigyn broke in. When everybody looked at her she shrugged slightly. “What?”  
A quiet noise played from across the room. Tony had hooked up his phone to the TV, and he was turning up the volume. He was playing the truth or dare video of Loki dancing.  
“What is this?” Laufey asked, looking confused.  
“We were playing truth or dare earlier,” Sigyn said, giggling.  
“And Sigyn dare me to dance to a song chosen by the group, as in the Avengers and Sigyn, for twenty seconds,” I finished.  
“Oh, and you’re playing it on the TV?” Fandal asked.  
“Yep,” I replied.  
I had a feeling that Fandal was jealous of me because I was closer to Sigyn than he was. I’d had that feeling for years- ever since we were toddlers.  
Tony was finally done, and he played the video. I blushed as I did my ‘snake hips’ thing to Can’t Stop The Feeling by Justin Timberlake. If I have to dance to that song one more time it’ll be the death of me. I frowned as I started doing the worm in the video. I groaned inwardly. It was embarrassing, but then I got an idea and smiled to myself, turning to Tony.  
“You never give up, do you, Tony?” I asked, and then snapped my fingers.  
His hair became short little snakes- or at least looked like snakes. I had placed an illusion to make his hair look like snakes. I laughed hysterically as Tony quickly turned off the video and the TV. He started hopping around, shaking his head, trying to shake the snakes off of his head. He glared at me.  
“Loki, turn my hair back into regular hair!” he demanded.  
“Oh, but it is regular hair,” I replied, smirking.  
“But why does it look like snakes, if it’s regular hair?”  
“I don’t know if you’ve heard of this before, but it’s called illusions.”  
“Fine. Take away the illusion, then.”  
I laughed a little before I removed the illusion. He gave me one final glare before checking the time on his watch.  
“Let’s see. It’s four o’clock. How about we have a party at five?” Tony asked, and then looked at Sigyn. “Except you can’t stay up past ten. You have school tomorrow.”  
“School?” Frigga broke in. I could see that she was confused.  
“I’m going to college,” Sigyn said. “It’s what I’ve been doing with myself while I’ve been on Midgard.”  
“Ah, smart choice,” Laufey said.  
Sigyn smiled sweetly, and I couldn’t help feeling extra nervous when my stomach did not one, but two backflips. I decided to go get ready. I slipped up the stairs, Sigyn following me. Everybody was dispersing to get ready for the party. I couldn’t wait to see how lovely Sigyn would look.  
The entire time I was getting ready, I couldn’t take my mind off of Sigyn, although, occasionally, the question How did time pass by that quickly? flashed through my head. I knew that Thor and the other Asgardians would be wearing their Asgardian clothes, so I put on mine. I made sure my green cape wasn’t caught on anything before leaving the room. To my delight, Sigyn was leaving at the same time as me.  
It apparently had taken us almost an hour to get ready, and it was almost five. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. She looked beautiful, with a simple light pink dress with the same black leather belt she wore the night before. The top layers of her beautiful blonde hair was tied up in a tight bun on the back of her head. She wore royal blue eyeshadow to bring out her chocolate brown eyes.  
We walked together in silence until we got to the living room. We found that the party had just started, and we then sat on two barstools next to each other and started talking.  
“You look beautiful,” I said.  
“Thank you,” she replied. “You look handsome today.”  
“Thank you,” I said.  
The two of us laughed a little, and then our eyes met. Was it even possible to fall deeper in love than I already was? I don’t think it was possible. She studied me, and I studied her.  
Finally, she spoke up. “Your snake hips thing is cool.”  
“Thank you, Sig.”  
“You’re welcome. By the way, Loki…”  
“Yes?”  
“There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell-”  
She didn’t get to finish before Thor, Laufey, Odin, and Frigga joined us. As I predicted, Thor, Odin, and Frigga were all wearing their Asgardian clothes. Laufey wore his Frost Giant clothes. Sigyn and I glanced at each other, and then got up and sank to our knees in front of Laufey, Odin, and Frigga.  
“No need to kneel,” Odin said, and we got up.  
Odin’s eyes met mine for a second before Sigyn and I took our seats again.  
“I’ve met everyone here,” Laufey said slowly. “Tony, is it? The one you’ve been playing pranks on?”  
“Yeah, that’s Tony,” I said quietly.  
“Okay,” Laufey said. “And you guys were playing truth or dare?”  
“Yep,” Sigyn said.  
“Sigyn, were you dared to do anything?” Odin asked.  
“Yeah,” Sigyn said slowly.  
“What was your dare?” Odin asked.  
“I had to imitate somebody in the room,” Sigyn said. “I bet you can guess who it was.”  
“It was Loki, wasn’t it?” Odin sighed.  
“Yep,” Sigyn replied, grinning hugely.  
“Sigyn, will you please imitate Loki again?” Thor asked.  
“Sure,” Sigyn said. She focused, looking at the floor for a few moments. When she looked up, her eyes were welled with tears.  
“She’s ready,” I laughed. “Go ahead, Sig.”  
She nodded. “Wait, hold on. Better idea.” She wiped the tears away from her eyes. “Thor, I need help with this.”  
She led Thor away from us, and they had a quick discussion spoken only in whispers. When they came back, Thor stood on Sigyn’s left when they stopped.  
“Hey, let’s do get help,” Thor told Sigyn.  
“What?” Sigyn replied.  
“Get help.”  
“No.”  
“Come on, you love it.”  
“I hate it.”  
“It’s great. It works every time.”  
“It’s humiliating.”  
“Do you have a better plan?”  
“No.”  
“We’re doing it.”  
“We are not doing get help.”  
“Seriously, Thor. Get help is humiliating,” I said indignantly.  
“Let them finish, Loki,” Laufey said.  
“But they’re finished,” I replied.  
“We are finished,” Sigyn said, backing me up.  
Thor laughed. “Unless you want to do the part after ‘get help’ succeeds, Sigyn, we’re finished.”  
“Let’s do the part after ‘get help’ succeeds,” Sigyn said.  
I groaned and then glared at Thor.  
“Okay, you can start now,” Frigga said, and Thor nodded.  
“Get help! My brother is dying! Get help! Help him!” Thor yelped, and then smiled. He spoke again after a few moments. “A classic.”  
“I still hate it. It’s humiliating,” I spoke up, not letting Sigyn say the line.  
“Not for me, it’s not,” Thor replied, going along with it.  
“Was the line Loki said… a part of it?” Laufey asked, and I nodded. Laufey smiled at me. “Any other lines?”  
I thought for a moment, and then stood up. I created an illusion so that it looked like I was wearing my helmet and was holding my scepter.  
“I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose,” I said. Sigyn and Thor tried to suppress their laughter, but some of it escaped.  
I continued. “Kneel before me, mortals!”  
Sigyn and Thor couldn’t contain their laughter anymore. They laughed so hysterically that, soon, they were laying on the floor, their faces red.  
“I have one more line,” I said. “Your savior is here!”  
This time, Laufey, Frigga, Odin, Sigyn, and Thor were all laughing. They weren’t laughing very hard, but still. When they were done laughing, Laufey and I made eye contact.  
“That was great,” Laufey said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like it so far?


	4. Chapter Four- Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're figuring out more about the prophecy.

“Yes, it was,” Odin said.  
“If you don’t mind, I’m going to talk to some of the other people here,” Laufey said, walking away and disappearing into the crowd of people.  
And then a slow dance song started playing- Stand By You by Rachel Platten. For once Tony played a slow dance song. Odin turned to Frigga and offered her his hand.  
“May I have this dance?” Odin asked.  
“You may,” Frigga replied, taking Odin’s hand.  
Odin led her towards the crowd and the two started dancing. By now, Thor had disappeared into the crowd. I turned to Sigyn; I still remembered that she was going to tell me something.  
“You were saying?” I asked.  
“Hmm?” she replied, looking confused.  
“You were going to tell me something,” I said. “Before they came over and cut you off.”  
“Oh… that.” She looked out into the crowd as she swallowed. She looked at me again. “I- I’ll tell you tomorrow.”  
“Okay.” I nodded. “You’re my best friend. I won’t make you tell me unless you want to.”  
A couple tears welled up in her eyes, and she nodded. “Thank you, Loki.” A tear streaked down her cheek.  
“Come here.” I pulled her close, and she buried her face in my chest.  
Ever since we were children, Sigyn and I would give each other our chests to cry into whenever necessary. But this time it was different. It meant something to me. It probably didn’t mean anything to her, but who cares? It’s worth loving Sigyn. I glanced over and saw Thor and his girlfriend, Jane Foster, dancing. I knew Jane; I basically had to. When she had met me after me trying to take over New York City, she had slapped me. I can’t forget that.  
After a while, I looked down at Sigyn. “You know, Sig, I tried to take over New York City so it was easier to find you. As you can see, I failed. Most of the bad things I’ve done in the past couple of years… it’s so that I could find you. I-I… I can’t be myself without you.”  
“Oh, Loki…” Sigyn looked up at me. Her eyes were a bit red, but she was done crying. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
Sigyn pulled away from me. I placed an illusion so it looked like my shirt was soaked with her tears. I smiled softly, and she smiled back. Sigyn and I talked the entire time, not paying any attention to anybody else. Before long, Sigyn and I had teleported to our floor. I made sure she was asleep in her bed before I kneeled beside her bed.  
I kissed her forehead softly. “I love you, Sig.”  
I got up and left the room, falling asleep almost instantly as soon as I got in my bed. I had an amazing dream.  
I walked toward Sigyn. We were back at the palace in Asgard, and there was a ball. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. She wore a royal blue ankle-length dress. Her hair was braided so that it made a crown around her head. I wore my black suit and tie.  
I offered her my hand, saying, “May I have this dance?”  
“You may,” she replied, taking my hand.  
I led her to the dance floor, and we started dancing. It was the best moment of my entire life. We were silent, and, without realizing what was happening, her lips touched mine softly.  
I pulled away, surprised, and she looked up at me lovingly. I smiled, deeper in love with her than ever. I leaned forward, closing my eyes, and kissed her again. This time, we stayed there for a longer amount of time, but it was still shorter than what I would’ve liked. When we pulled away, our foreheads rested against each other.  
“I love you, Sig,” I said.  
“I love you too, Loki,” she replied.  
I woke up with a start. Something was on top of me.  
“Loki! Wake up!” a voice said- Sigyn. She was on top of me.  
“I’m up, I’m up,” I laughed. “Get off.”  
I gently pushed her off of me, and I moved to get up, but she pulled me back onto the bed. I frowned at her, and made puppy dog eyes, but she laughed.  
“Seriously, Sig!” I protested. “You wake me up and won’t let me get out of bed?”  
“Yep,” she replied, and I could tell she was suppressing laughter.  
I relaxed, as if to give in, and she pulled her hands off of me. I jumped up, out of bed, and darted away. I laughed at her.  
“Loki!” she protested, getting out of bed and running towards her.  
She thought I was going to shift out of the way at the last second, but I didn’t. She slammed into me, and I pulled her into a hug, with my chin resting on top of her head. She jerked herself away from me.  
“Come on. Get ready,” Sigyn said. “I’ll meet you in the hall.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“Sir, please. I don’t like being called ma’am.”  
“And I don’t like being called sir. Ma’am.”  
I snickered, and she crossed her arms, pouting.  
“Loki, sir, please stop.”  
“I won’t stop until you stop, Ms. Ma’am.”  
“Ms. Ma’am? Where did you get that from, Mr. Sir?”  
“You copied me, Ms. Ma’am.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Ha! You stopped.”  
“You stopped, too.”  
“You stopped before me.”  
Sigyn sighed. “Fine. I’ll go get ready.”  
I sighed in disappointment after she was gone. I wish she’d stayed, but it was too late to change that. I changed into shorts and a T-shirt. I met her in the hall, and we walked down the stairs. She wore shorts and a T-shirt, like me. Her T-shirt had a picture of the Avengers on it. Mine had a picture of my helmet and said, ‘Your savior is here!’ I loved it.  
When I got down there, Laufey was laying on the couch. He groaned, and then saw me. He smiled weakly, and I smiled back.  
“How do you put up with this misery?” he asked.  
I focused for a second. It was pretty warm.  
“Oh, the heat? I’ve lived in it my entire life. I’ve gotten used to it,” I replied. “It’s gotten to the point that I don’t realize how hot it is until it gets to eighty-five degrees. Then I feel like I have a 106 degree fever.”  
“That’s how I feel right now,” Laufey groaned.  
“Shoot,” I muttered under my breath. “ANTHONY EDWARD STARK, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!”  
“My butt is down here,” he replied immediately, entering the room.  
“Would you please turn up the AC?” I asked. “Do it or I’ll turn your hair into snakes again.”  
“Fine,” he snapped. “JARVIS, turn up the air conditioning.”  
“Yes, sir,” JARVIS replied.  
It immediately cooled down, and Laufey stopped groaning. He sat up, then stood up. I picked at the skin on my left hand nervously.  
“This is better, Stark,” I replied.  
“Good,” he snapped.  
“Thank you,” Laufey whispered in my ear as he passed by. I made eye contact with him as he walked across the room, leaving, and I mouthed, ‘you’re welcome.’ Laufey smiled and laughed to himself as he left. I watched him go, and then turned around to see Sigyn standing there.  
“Hi, Sig,” I said, surprised.  
“Hi.”  
I slipped away from her. I loved her, but I knew she would never love me back. What was the point? I couldn’t have her. Somebody else was destined for her. I sighed inwardly as I warmed up pancakes from the morning before. I ate them quickly, and then sat outside, staring up at the sky. I wish I could tell Sigyn that I love her… but I couldn’t. She didn’t love me. It wasn’t worth telling her if she didn’t love me.  
I went back to my room and started reading to take my mind off of her. It didn’t feel like very long, but soon, Laufey appeared in my doorway. I looked up silently, saw him, and said nothing. I didn’t go back to reading, though. I wanted to hear what he had to say.  
“Loki, it’s time for dinner,” he said quietly.  
“Dinner? What time is it?” I asked.  
“Five thirty.”  
“Oh. Five thirty… it’s really been that long since I came up here?”  
“How long have you been up here?”  
“Since nine o’clock this morning.”  
“Okay. Come on, let’s go.”  
I marked my page carefully, set down the book and followed Laufey down to the dining room. Everybody was gathering there. I sat silently between Thor and Sigyn. Sigyn looked at me pitifully.  
“Loki, are you okay?” she asked. “You seem rather quiet today.”  
Everybody was talking, so they obviously didn’t notice her question.  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” I lied.  
“No, you’re not,” she replied.  
Dang it. I forgot that she could see through my lies, like I could see through hers. I sighed.  
“Fine, I’m not okay,” I replied. “Just… I can’t tell you what’s wrong here.”  
“Tell me later.”  
“I will.”  
“Attention, everyone!” I heard Steve yell. “We need to discuss the prophecy.”  
Everybody quieted down, and then Odin broke the silence. “We all know that Sigyn is the lost goddess. But we don’t know who she’s supposed to marry.”  
“We do have an idea, though,” Steve said. “It says that she’ll become queen of the land of ice and snow. So… the person she’s supposed to marry is probably Loki.”  
I stared at my plate, and for a moment, Sigyn and I made eye contact.  
“Or King Laufey,” Thor said, and everybody stared at him. When he saw us staring at him, he shrugged. “What? It’s a possibility.”  
“He’s right,” Frigga said. She had been so quiet I had almost forgotten that she was there. “The prophecy could mean Laufey or Loki.”  
Everybody was silent for a moment.  
“The enemy.” Steve spoke after a while. “Someone held in chains of ice. Or in Jotunheim.”  
Laufey had a horrified look on his face. “There is someone being held in Jotunheim.”  
I made eye contact with him. “Calm down. Who is it?”  
“Argh. I don’t remember,” he replied.  
I forced myself not to scowl or snap back at him. I couldn’t make him do anything; he was a king, and my biological father (I still preferred to call Odin father instead).  
“Alright,” I leaned back against the back of my chair, nodding.  
“You seem rather peaceful… after past experiences,” Steve said.  
“Oh, you mean the incident?” I asked.  
We called the time I tried to take over New York ‘the incident’.  
“Yeah,” Steve replied.  
“That… that was because I wanted to find Sigyn,” I said slowly. “We’ve been best friends for as long as I can remember, and I wanted to see her again. Keep in mind the incident happened after she came here.”  
“Okay,” Tony broke in, not sounding like he trusted me. “And why would that require taking over New York City?”  
“So it was easier to find her,” I said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!


	5. Chapter Five- Sigyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're basically playing truth or dare.

“Ah, okay,” Tony said, and he obviously didn’t believe Loki. But I did.  
Of course I believed Loki. He’s my best friend. But we could be so much more than best friends… but he doesn’t love me back. Maybe I should tell him after dinner. Next to me, Loki smiled weakly. I glanced at him before Steve spoke.  
“So, we know Sigyn is the lost goddess,” Steve said. “We know she has to marry either Loki or Laufey. And the person being kept in Jotunheim is who we’re up against.”  
“Right,” Natasha said, finally speaking up. “This is a bigger task than it seems, guys, but we can do this.”  
“Nat’s right,” Bruce said. “We can do it.”  
“I agree,” Clint said.  
“We’ve worked together before,” Thor said. “We can work together now.”  
“Let’s do this,” Tony said.  
“Together, as a group,” Steve replied, completing the sequence. “We’ll do it as a team, as though our lives depended on it.”  
“Which they do,” Odin muttered, and everybody went silent; we were thinking about the last… depressing comment.  
“Negativity won’t help,” Natasha said. “It’ll make us think we won’t be able to do it. If we think we can’t do it, then we won’t be able to do it. Positivity only from now on.”  
“As long as we hang on, believe in ourselves, and work together, we can do it,” I said.  
“We can and will win,” Loki said. “No matter what happens, we’ll have to set aside our differences and use our strengths to win.”  
“There will be no stopping us,” Frigga said.  
“We are stronger than expected,” Odin said.  
“We will help each other,” Laufey said. “We have each other’s backs.”  
*******

I woke up with a start. Memories flooded into my mind from the night before. The night before, we had basically done nothing after dinner. I read until eight afterwards and then went to bed.  
I stared out the window, realizing that it was nine o’clock. I had slept in. Usually, I didn’t sleep in this long- eight thirty at the most, six thirty at the earliest. I sighed, changing into a T-shirt and shorts. The shirt I wore today was a white shirt with a picture of my helmet and a quote that said: ‘Always be yourself unless you can be Loki. Then always be Loki’. I had that shirt because Frigga had given it to me last night, too.  
When I got to the living room, Loki sat by himself on the couch. He was staring at the ground. I sat down next to him, and he tensed, startled, as he looked up at me.  
“Oh, hi, Sig,” he said.  
“Hi, Loki,” I replied.  
He took a deep breath, like he was going to confess something to me. “Sig, can I talk to you, later… after your classes?”  
“Sure,” I replied.  
Tony walked into the room, followed by the other Avengers. Loki and I looked up at them, exchanged glances, and then studied the Avengers. They seemed tense. Everybody did; everybody had gotten tenser after last night’s discussion.  
“Who wants to play truth or dare?” Tony asked.  
“All of us will,” Steve said.  
“I’ll go first!” I said. “Truth or dare, Loki.”  
“Dare,” Loki replied as Odin, Frigga, and Laufey walked into the room.  
“Playing truth or dare?” Odin asked.  
“Yeah,” the Avengers, Loki, and I said at the same time.  
Odin chuckled. “Well then, I’ll watch.”  
“I’ll watch, too,” Laufey said.  
“I’ll join Laufey and Odin as a spectator,” Frigga said, amused.  
“Okay… Loki, I dare you to…” I thought for a moment. “I dare you to do the snake hips thing to a song chosen by Tony and Steve.”  
“No,” Loki replied. “It’s humiliating.”  
“Come on,” Thor said. “It’s a dare. You have to do it.”  
Loki sighed. “Fine.”  
He got up, waiting for Tony and Steve to choose a song. When they played it, it took me a few moments to recognize the song: I Lived by OneRepublic. Loki turned to me.  
“How long?” he asked.  
“However long you want,” I said. “I never specified. I’m not that mean.”  
I laughed. He smiled at me, and did his snake hips for about three seconds before he stopped. He didn’t look humiliated when he was done- just happy. We met eyes for a second, and I wasn’t sure if it was love in his eyes, or joy, or a mixture of both.  
He smiled and I jumped up, grabbing his wrist and dragging him back onto the couch. I laughed as he collapsed, almost on top of him. He realized that he almost fell on me, and I covered his mouth with my hand.  
“Don’t apologize,” I said, and removed my hand.  
He burst into laughter for no apparent reason. “I… okay.”  
I laughed a little, smiling. He was so lovable, and everything he did made me fall even deeper in love with him… if that was even possible.  
“Alright, it’s my turn,” Natasha laughed. “Truth or dare, Tony?”  
“Truth,” Tony replied.  
“Alright… what’s something you’ve never told anyone?” Natasha said, smiling.  
“What kind of a question is that?” Tony said, and then he thought for a moment. “Let’s see… it’s very rare, but every once in a while Loki isn’t annoying.”  
Everybody stared at Tony in shock. Obviously, nobody had thought that Tony would say that. Tony frowned, pretending to be confused.  
“What?” he asked. “It’s not like I just took over the planet.”  
“It’s almost like that,” Bruce said.  
Tony sighed. “I realize that, Bruce.”  
“My turn! Truth or dare… Clint?” Bruce said, ignoring Tony’s last comment.  
“Dare,” Clint replied.  
“I dare you to… attempt to breakdance for the next thirty seconds.”  
Clint sighed, and then started break dancing. For about thirty seconds, everybody but Clint was hysterically laughing because Clint was failing at break dancing.  
Clint was furious. “Stop laughing! I’m actually trying!”  
“Yeah, right,” Natasha laughed.  
“I gotta go,” I said, realizing the time.  
It was nine forty-five. I had to leave for classes now so I wasn’t late. I jogged out of the room without saying goodbye, and classes went by so quickly that I was surprised. I told the principal I might not be able to make the graduation ceremony, and he nodded. He told me to come get my certificate at five if I couldn’t make it.  
I smiled, nodded, and agreed before returning to the Avengers Tower. Loki was the only one waiting for me; he pulled me aside and I could tell he needed to talk to me privately.  
“Your graduation is tonight at six, right?” he asked.  
“Yeah,” I replied slowly.  
“Well, Tony said that nobody is allowed to leave after five thirty.”  
“That’s what I suspected.”  
“He said he has a surprise for everybody, by the definition of: a social gathering of invited guests, typically including eating, drinking, and entertainment.”  
“That’s the definition of a party, Loki.”  
“That’s the point, Sig.”  
I smiled, staring him in the eyes, and then… I’m not exactly sure what happened. I felt Loki’s lips against mine for a quick second, and then he reappeared in my vision almost as quickly as it had happened. I realized what had happened: he had kissed me. I blushed.  
“I’ve wanted to tell you I’ve loved you for a while now,” he said quietly.  
“I love you, too, Loki,” I replied. “But… not here, not now. We’ll talk about this after Tony’s social gathering of invited guests.”  
Loki laughed, and I laughed, too. We walked back to my room, and we sat on my bed, reading silently until five. At five, I picked up my certificate for graduating college and then returned to the Avengers Tower. I brought ice cream from an ice cream shop nearby- a cone with flavors specified for each individual person. Everybody got their own ice cream cone. I didn’t savor mine- I ate it within two minutes.  
By six, we had all eaten dinner. I couldn’t believe it was only two days since I first met the Avengers- it felt like two years instead. But it was believable, and I couldn’t wait to learn more about them. What I didn’t want to wait for, though, was the monster we’d have to face soon… the one in Jotunheim. Now that is something that nobody can look forward to.  
The party started sooner than I expected it to. I think the Avengers were suspecting that something was going on between me and Loki, but nobody asked.  
Get Lucky by Daft Punk, featuring Pharrel Williams and Nile Williams, started playing. Thor sang along, but instead of singing ‘get lucky’, he sang ‘get Loki’. I was amused by it. I could tell Loki was horrified by it, despite the fact that he hid it so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said before, I hope you like it.


	6. Chapter Six- Sigyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stuff happens.

It felt like an hour, but soon the party was over. Everyone started to go to their rooms, and I teleported me and Loki to our floor. We slipped into my room to talk.  
“Anyway, Sig…” Loki started, holding me close to him.  
I pressed myself against him, my cheek against his chest.  
“Yes, Loki?”  
I could tell he was nervous.  
“Can I- may I court you?”  
“You may.”  
“So… we’ll tell everybody tomorrow?”  
“We’ll?” I looked up at him, meeting his eyes. “I think you mean that you will.”  
He frowned. “I’m not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I?”  
“You’re darn right you’re not going to be able to talk me out of this,” I replied, and Loki chuckled.  
I rested my forehead on his chest as he kissed the top of my head.  
“Very well,” he said. “Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?”  
“No, not at all.”  
Before long, we were both in bed; I was asleep in his arms. I had a peaceful, dreamless sleep. It felt like only moments before I woke up in the morning. Loki was lying on his back, reading, while I laid next to him. He looked up from his book, saw me, and smiled. I smiled back, snuggling against him.  
“I love you, Loki,” I whispered.  
“I love you, too, Sig,” he replied. He marked his page and then set the book on the nightstand next to him.  
He shifted so that his arms were around my waist and my face was buried in his chest. I sank against him, feeling like I was almost buried against him. I felt him move in to kiss me, but his lips hovered an inch above my head. I looked up at him again, and then I kissed him, catching him off guard. I pulled away, snuggling against him with my cheek against his chest.  
“We should probably get ready,” Loki said quietly.  
“Yeah,” I said, not wanting to move.   
I forced myself out of bed, and Loki got out of bed, too.  
“I’ll meet you in the living room,” he said.  
“Okay.” I nodded.  
I got ready fairly quickly, and I teleported downstairs into the living room. Apparently, Loki was already there with the Avengers standing around him. Everybody turned and saw me, and I smiled nervously.  
“Reindeer Games tells us that you two are courting now?” Tony said, walking over to me.  
“Reindeer Games?” I laughed. “Loki and I are, yeah.”  
“If it weren’t for the prophecy, I’d be seriously doubting why you’d trust him enough to date him,” Tony replied.  
Loki and I made eye contact, and we smiled in unison. We both knew what was about to happen- we were about to quote ourselves. When Loki, Thor, and I were ten, we went to these parties on Valentine’s Day. Ever since, we had been quoting a couple lines that we remember, even today, and we were about to do it.  
“How’s the meeting?” Loki asked, and Thor rolled his eyes, saying, “Here we go again.”  
“I want to stab everyone,” I replied.  
“Don’t get blood on your dress,” he said. “We have dinner reservations back at the palace at seven.”  
“Love you for enabling me.”  
“Love you, too.”  
Now, when we were ten, we had not said the last two lines. We said it this time, though. Thor looked surprised.  
“You two added the last two lines today,” Thor said.  
Loki and I looked at him, smiling.  
“What- when did- they’ve said those lines before?” Steve said.  
“Yeah,” Loki replied.  
“It’s a long story,” I said.  
“They’ve been saying the lines since we were ten,” Thor said. “Minus the last two lines.”  
The Avengers looked at me and Loki. The two of us were standing next to each other, arms crossed. Loki and I looked at them, and then Frigga, Odin, and Laufey walked into the room. The Avengers, Loki, and I looked at them as they walked in.  
“How are you guys all wide awake?” Odin asked, yawning.  
We looked around at each other before Steve replied, “I guess it’s because we’ve been up for awhile.”  
“Okay.” Odin nodded. “Anyway, Laufey, Frigga, and I are going back to Jotunheim and Asgard today. We’ve already sent the other Asgardians we brought with us back to Asgard.”  
“Yes, Father,” Thor replied respectfully.

“Yes, Allfather,” Loki and I said in unison. We looked at each other, making eye contact.  
Loki and I returned our gazes to Laufey, Frigga, and Odin. Laufey sighed.  
“Too bad we don’t know for sure whether Sigyn is going to marry me or Loki,” he said.  
Loki and I exchanged glances, and I swallowed. I stared Laufey in the eyes nervously.  
“Um… about that,” I started. Laufey, Odin, and Frigga perked up.  
“Continue,” Frigga said.  
I hesitated before saying anything. “The Avengers already know this… Loki and I are courting.”  
Frigga smiled, and Laufey nodded approvingly. Odin sighed a sigh of relief as Loki and I exchanged glances.  
“Well, that’s a relief,” Odin said. “Although… it did seem more likely it’d be you two because you’ve been best friends for a very, very long time.”  
Loki and I studied each other.   
“That makes sense,” we said in unison, looking at Odin again.  
“Anyway, Sigyn, you two will stay here,” Odin said. “Somebody- an Asgardian- will need to go to Jotunheim so we can contact each other, if necessary, telepathically.”  
“I’ll go,” Loki volunteered. “I’m the only person that won’t be bothered by the cold.”  
Was it just me, or did Loki glance at me when he volunteered?  
I nodded, hiding the fact that I wanted him to stay. “Loki, go to Jotunheim. I’ll stay here with the Avengers, as the Allfather has commanded.”  
Loki and I made eye contact, again, and he nodded silently, not speaking.  
“It’s about time we leave,” Laufey said quietly. “Say your goodbyes.”  
Loki walked over to me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my forehead.  
“I love you, Sig,” he whispered in my ear.  
“Same goes to you,” I whispered in his ear, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
“You two are cute together,” Thor interrupted, smiling as Loki and I glared at him.  
“I’ll miss you,” Loki said, pulling away.  
“I’ll miss you, too, Liar Boy.”  
“Be quiet, Smarty Pants.”  
I laughed, and he playfully glared at me. I could tell he was trying his hardest not to smile.  
“Whatever you say,” I replied, pretending not to care. “Like I care what you call me.”  
That did it. Loki smiled. I smiled at him teasingly, and he forced himself to stop smiling. I forced myself to become serious again. Loki, Laufey, Odin, and Frigga left. I teleported myself back to my room, and I picked up Loki’s book.  
I started reading the book, but I made sure his bookmark didn’t fall out. After awhile, Thor appeared in the doorway. I looked up. By now, I was already past the page Loki was on.  
“Hi, Thor,” I said.  
“Hi, Sigyn,” Thor replied. “How come the bookmark is before where you are?”  
“Oh, this is Loki’s book,” I explained. “The bookmark is where he is.”  
“Did he say you could read it?”  
I smiled mischievously. “No.”  
Thor laughed, smiling. “I can see he’s rubbed off on you.”  
“You haven’t noticed?” I replied, raising an eyebrow. “He’s rubbed off on me since… a long, long time ago.”  
Thor chuckled. “Of course he has.”  
I smiled. “Exactly.”  
“I’ll leave you here to finish reading,” Thor said, turning to leave. “See ya.”  
“See ya,” I said as he left.  
I continued reading. After reading a few sentences, I checked what the book was called. I had never looked at the beginning- it was Norse Mythology by Neil Gaimon.  
I really missed Loki, and it had only been thirty minutes since he had left. I considered telepathically talking to him, but I figured that I should only use the telepathic communication if there was an emergency. And I couldn’t leave, because I was the only person here that could receive telepathic messages. I couldn’t use a phone or letters to talk to him, because they don’t have those in Jotunheim.  
I sighed. I guessed that I’d have to wait to talk to him. I continued reading to take my mind off of him. After a little bit, my stomach growled, and I realized I’d forgotten to eat breakfast. I ignored my growling stomach, still reading.  
Eventually, the hunger became unbearable. I checked the time after marking my page. It was twelve forty-five in the afternoon- lunchtime. I teleported downstairs and made myself a Totino’s pepperoni pizza. I ate it fairly quickly, cleaned up after myself, and teleported back to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I'm bored, and no, I'm not stealing this from LunaTree on Wattpad. I am LunaTree on Wattpad.


	7. Chapter Seven- Sigyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sing and Sigyn gets captured...

Instead of reading, I put in earplugs, turned on my phone, and started playing music on Spotify. The first song immediately reminded me of Loki- the song was Stand By You by Rachel Platten. I sang softly to it. Before long, the next song was playing: Birds by Imagine Dragons.  
Oh, how I wished he could hear me as I sang. “Two hearts, one valve.”  
If only he knew how much I missed him. “Pumpin’ the blood, we were the flood.”  
I wondered if he missed me. “We were the body and two lives, one life.”  
He probably missed me as much as I missed him. “Stickin’ it out, letting you down.”  
What if he decided he loved another Frost Giant more than he loved me? “Makin’ it right. Seasons, they will change. Life will make you grow.”  
I stopped, trying to push the thought that he’d leave me out of my mind. I shook my head, finally pushing the thought out of my mind as the next song started playing: Living For The Weekend by Fitz and The Tantrums.  
“Hundred thousand dollar got me steppin’ up,” I sang softly. “Jagged pill I swallow, guess I got it stuck, got it stuck.”  
I technically had been working all week, due to completing college and everything.  
“Dancing with my shadow like I’m out of touch.”  
I smiled, thinking of what Loki would think of me right now. Before long, the next song was playing: Cool by Jonas Brothers.  
“I’m feeling so cool. Top to the bottom, just cool. Every little thing that I do. Dang it, I’m feeling so cool, yeah.”  
An image of Loki wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap made me laugh out loud. It was about halfway through the song now.  
“Lately, I’ve been feeling so cool, cool.”  
I smiled, humming to the rest of the song. The next song? It was Kick The Dust Up by Luke Bryan. I sat silently, listening to the music until the end of the song.  
“We turn this cornfield into a party. Pedal to the floorboard. Eight up in a four door, better have your boots on. Kick the dust up. Kick the dust up, back it on up. Fill your cup up.”  
I smiled a bigger smile.  
“That’s what’s up up, let’s kick the dust up.”  
I looked up, pausing the music to see the Avengers standing there. They sang the list two lines with me. I unplugged my earplugs and pulled them out of my ears. I must’ve looked confused, because they immediately explained themselves.  
“We heard you singing,” Clint said. “We wanted to join you, if that’s okay.”  
“It’s perfectly fine,” I replied.  
I turned up the volume on my phone and hit play again. The next song was I Lived by OneRepublic.  
“Hope when you take that jump, you don’t fear the fall,” I sang.  
For the next line, Clint joined me. “Hope when the water rises, you built a wall.”  
Natasha joined us. “Hope when the crowd screams out, it’s screaming your name.”  
Then Tony started singing, too. “Hope if everybody runs, you choose to stay.”  
Thor sang, and I was slightly surprised. He didn’t usually sing.  
“Hope that you fall in love, and it hurts so bad.”  
Last but not least, Bruce started singing. “The only way you can know is to give it your all.”  
I smiled. “And I hope that you don’t suffer but take the pain.”  
“Hope when the moment comes, you say… I, I did it all.”  
By now, we were all smiling.  
“I, I did it all. I owned every second that this world could give. I saw so many places, the things that I did. With every broken bone, I promise I lived.”  
We sang that song, Geronimo by Sheppard, and Memories by Maroon 5 before I paused it again.  
“How many songs are we going to sing?” I asked.  
“Three more,” Tony said, and I nodded, unpausing the music.  
The next song was Fighter by Christina Aguilera, and then Thor smiled when the next song was Thunderstruck by AC/DC.  
“Thunder, thunder, thunder, thunder,” Thor sang. “I was caught in the middle of a railroad track.”  
We all listened to Thor sing the song, and then we all laughed a little and looked at Tony as the next song began playing. The song was Iron Man by Black Sabbath.  
“I am Iron Man,” Tony sang.  
“Is he lost or is he blind?” I sang. “Can he walk at all or if he moves will he fall?”  
“Is he alive or is he dead?” Natasha sang. “Has he thoughts within his head?”  
“We’ll just pass him there,” Clint sang. “Why should we even care?”  
“He has turned to steel in a great magnetic field,” Bruce sang. “Where he traveled time for the future of mankind.”  
“Nobody wants him,” Steve sang. “He just stares at the world, planning his vengeance that will soon unfold.”  
The rest of the song continued like that. I thoroughly enjoyed it. And then my vision went black. When I woke up, I was on Long Island Sound on a ship. I could see the NYC skyline, but I was really high up… I looked down. I was tied to the mast with a rope.  
I struggled, trying to use my hands and accidentally shouldering my eyes. I stopped, breathless. Evil laughter erupted beneath me, and I looked down. I saw a man standing there. I couldn’t make out what he looked like because I was so high up, but I assumed that he was the ship’s captain.  
“Who are you? What do you want?” I screamed at him.  
“Who am I? Who am I?” the man asked, bursting into laughter. “I am Captain Jack de Africa!”  
“Jack de Africa?” This time, I was the one laughing. “What kind of a name is that? I’m assuming a stupid one.”  
“Do not judge me!” the captain roared. “I’ve heard a lot about you from my son, Pete Jorgenson. You’ve got a date with him tonight, Charlotte.”  
“Charlotte?” It’d been a long time since I’d been called by that name, or at least it felt that way.  
“Yes, Charlotte Rose,” he said. “That’s your name.”  
“Right, right,” I muttered.  
“What did you say?” he called up.  
“Charlotte Rose,” I called. “That isn’t my real name.”  
“Then what is it?”  
“My real name… is Sigyn. I’m the Norse goddess of fertility, wisdom, and knowledge.”  
“Aren’t you married… to Loki, god of mischief?”  
“No,” I replied. “I am definitely NOT married.”  
“Anything about Loki, though? Relationships like a best friend, frenemy, et cetera?”  
“We’re dating,” I called. “As of a few days ago.”  
The captain laughed, and he walked away, calling, “You’re never getting out of those ropes!”  
I saw something dart through the sky, and I realized it was Tony in his Iron Man suit. He was carrying somebody- Clint, I assumed. Thor was flying, too, with Mjonir, and he had Steve with him. I wondered where Bruce and Natasha were, but I shrugged it off as I saw somebody moving nearby. The captain hadn’t noticed that person yet, and I knew the person wasn’t Pete, Natasha, or Bruce.  
I returned to focusing on Tony, Clint, Thor, and Steve. They were all ready to fight to rescue me- and I was upset because of it. I could just turn into a butterfly and escape whenever I wanted to.  
The group landed, and then Natasha and Bruce appeared. They all were dressed and ready- I was watching and waiting for Bruce to Hulk out. He did Hulk out almost immediately. The figure I saw before was in the shadows beneath the rope I was tied with.  
I couldn’t tell who he was, because it was getting dark and he was standing in the shadows. He started climbing the rope, and I turned into a butterfly. He apparently saw me do it, because he slid down to the ship deck again. I landed on the deck next to him, in the butterfly form, and he looked down at me.  
I realized who he was immediately: the one and only Loki. What was he doing here? He should be in Jotunheim. I transformed back into myself just as Bruce- still in Hulk form- smashed the captain against the ground. I watched as he did that, and I heard Loki catch his breath.  
When he did let go of the captain, Loki and I exchanged glances as the Avengers rushed over to me. They completely ignored Loki as they shot question after question at me.  
“How did you escape the rope?”  
“Why are your eyes bruised?”  
“Why are your hands bloody?”  
“People, calm down!” Loki interrupted everybody. “One question at a time.”  
Everybody except me stared at him, just realizing he was there.  
“Was I the only one the realized he was here?” I asked.  
“Yeah,” Clint replied. “Alright. If it’s one question at a time, how did you escape the rope?”  
“I turned into a butterfly,” I replied.  
“Why are your eyes bruised and your hands bloody?” Natasha asked, holding my hands to look at them.  
“I tried to escape without turning into anything,” I replied. “The rope made my hands bleed and I kept accidentally shouldering my eyes.”  
“Oh, gosh,” Loki said. “But you’ll be okay, right?”  
“Yeah,” I replied, nodding. “I’ll be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys today? I'm doing well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this book! The point of view is in the chapter title- for example, Chapter One- Sigyn, Chapter Two- Sigyn, etc.


End file.
